orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac
Isaac is a Kaylon crew member on board the USS Orville. He is from the planet Kaylon 1 who strongly believe biological beings to be inferior to them. As an effort to initiate relationship between the Kaylon and Union, Issac was chosen to serve aboard the Orville with Captain Mercer's team. History Old Wounds Command Performance About a Girl If the Stars Should Appear Pria Lieutenant Malloy tries to educate Isaac on humor. He plays a practical joke on Isaac by taping Mr Potato Head attributes to Isaac's head. Unaware of that, Isaac walks onto the bridge and sits down at his station, while everyone else stares in confusion. When told of the joke, Isaac explains that his glowing "eyes" exist merely for aesthetic purposes that he "sees" by using an array of sensors located elsewhere, hence he failed to detect the attributes, as they were not classified a threat. In retaliation, Isaac amputates Malloy's left leg in his sleep. While Malloy is initially angry, he later does admit that it was, quite possibly, the best practical joke ever, especially since Dr. Finn is able to regrow Malloy's leg in a matter of days. After Pria Lavesque's device is discovered in engineering, Chief Engineer Newton manages to get through the housing with an old-fashioned diamond-tipped drill. Isaac then extends small tendrils in order to attempt to disable the device. However, the device ends up severely damaging Isaac's body. Fortunately, he manages to transfer his consciousness into the Orville's computer, where he manages to override the device's control. After the repairs are complete, Isaac is downloaded back into his own body. Krill Isaac provides Captain Mercer and Lieutenant Malloy with Kaylonian holographic emitters, which allow them to disguise themselves as Krill. Majority Rule When Lysella is brought aboard the Orville, she is introduced to Isaac and Bortus. Lysella's description of how the Sargas 4 society works confuses Isaac, and he tries to point out to Lysella that her people are confusing "opinion" with "knowledge". After Lysella suggests that public opinion could be swayed by messages posted on the planet's global stream, Isaac hacks into the stream and floods it with messages suggested by the crew and Lysella, which saves Lieutenant LaMarr from undergoing "correction". Personality Despite his people's stated belief that all biological life is inferior, Isaac does not appear to exhibit any type of dislike or prejudice towards either his biological crewmates or others encountered on the Orville's voyages. He has absolutely no problems with taking orders from his superiors or engaging in friendly conversations with fellow crewmembers. He seems genuinely curious about many concepts that are common among the biological races but are unknown to the Kaylonians and does his best to understand them. Isaac will use force when necessary, however, so far, it has been measured and non-lethal, as he is able to set the pulse emitters in his arms to stun. Trivia * Due to his robot nature he has a difficult time understanding sarcasm. Appearances *''Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 3: About a Girl'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria'' *''Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 7: Majority Rule'' *Episode 8: Into the Fold Category:Orville Crew